Lupaathan palata takaisin?
by Aderinaz
Summary: Ludwig lähtee sotaan ja Italia jää kotiin odottamaan. Kuitenkin aikaa kuluu ja mitään ei kuulu, kunnes eräänä päivänä postiluukusta tipahtaa kirje.
1. Chapter 1

**Nimi: Lupaathan tulla takaisin?**  
**Kuvaus: Ludwig joutuu lähtemään sotaan, mutta Feliciano jää kotiin. Siitä seuraa erilaisia tapahtumia.**  
**Genre: Romance, Tragedy**  
**Ikäsuositus: K+**  
**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**  
**Muuta: Yaoita todella vähän, henkilöistä puhun heidän nimillään.**

**Tällainen tarina sitten tulossa, itse voin sanoa että idea lähti biisistä nimeltä I Hope You Dance, mutta älkää kysykö miksi. Koska tämä on melko lyhyt, voin sanoa että kirjoitin tämän päivässä, sillä idea olisi jäänyt vaivaamaan mieltäni aivan liikaa. Mutta lukemisen intoa!**

* * *

"Feliciano", Ludwig kuiskasi surullisesti. Istuin jalat sohvalla, nojaten polviini. Itkin ja tuntui kuin maailmani luhistuisi. Siitä asti kun rakkaani oli saanut tiedon asiasta, olimme yrittäneet olla paljon ystäviemme luona ja tietenkin yhdessä.

"Älä sano mitään! Et voi lähteä! Et voi!" huudahdin nostaen pääni ylös. Ludwig kietoi toisen kätensä ympärilleni ja huokaisi syvään.

"Minun on pakko ja tiedät sen."

"Mutta en halua…"

"En minäkään tahtoisi, mutta…"

"Mikset sano sitten että et voi lähteä, että sinulla on jalka murtunut?"

"Se ei olisi kunniallista."

"Mutta saisit edes hetken enemmän olla täällä."

"Mutta sitten joutuisin lähtemään jälleen."

"Mutta siinä voisi mennä kuukausi tai kaksi. Mutta saisit olla edes hetken kauemmin kotona. Ei meillä ollut kuin viikko aikaa olla yhdessä ja se ei riitä."

"Olen pahoillani Feliciano."

Kyyneleet putoilivat poskilleni ja nyökkäsin. Tiesin että hänen oli lähdettävä sotaan muiden mukana, mutta oli vaikea ajatella jos hän ei palaisikaan.

"Feliciano, auto tuli pihaan…" Ludwig sanoi hellästi ja paniikki iski minuun. Hän ei saanut lähteä! Ei vielä! Hän kuitenkin nousi sohvalta ja otti laukkunsa ja meni eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä jalkaan. Seurasin häntä, pyyhkien kyyneleitäni paitani hihaan. Hän avasi oven ja kaksi miestä nousi autosta ja nouti Ludwigin laukut.

"Feliciano, nämä ovat nyt sitten hyvästit. Ne eivät ole lopulliset, mutta hetkeksi aikaa joudun sanomaan hyvästi. Muista että palaan takaisin. Olen aina täällä, jos vain jaksat uskoa, sillä minä uskon että tulen takaisin, sinun takiasi. Vaikka meret olisivat välissämme, tulen takaisin. Vaikka vuoret olisivat välissämme, tulen takaisin. Tulen aina takaisin. Koska minulle, sinä olet elämäni. Sinä olet se joka jaksaa kannustaa aina eteenpäin ja joka kestää kaikki pienet oikkuni. Ja siksi rakastan sinua. Älä itke enempää rakas Feliciano, tulen pian takaisin. Nyt… Nyt minun on mentävä." Ludwig sanoi

"LU… LUDWIG!" Huudahdin hänen peräänsä. Hän oli jo melkein autolla, mutta juoksin sukkasillani hänen peräänsä ja halasin häntä. En tiedä milloin seuraavaksi saisin tehdä niin.

"Älä tapata itseäsi, okei?" Ludwig kuiskasi halaten minua tiukasti.

"Tule takaisin ehjänä, lupaathan?"

"Feliciano…"

"Lupaa!"

"Lupaan. Lupaan tulla takaisin ehjänä."

"Ti amo", sanoin pidätellen uusia kyyneleitä. Suljin silmäni ja haistoin viimeisen kerran Ludwigin tuoksua.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig sanoin ja päästin hänet sitten menemään. Tuntui kun olisin luovuttanut puolet sydämestäni hänen mukanaan. Ja nyt vain voin toivoa, että hän tuo sen puolikaan takaisin.

* * *

Monta kuukautta kului eikä Ludwigista kuulunut mitään. Olin huolissani hänestä, sillä mitä olin kuullut, moni mies oli palannut takaisin kotiin… Tosin arkuissa. Istuin sohvalle ja jäin miettimään mitähän rakkaani nyt tekee, mutta en kauaa sitä ehtinyt pohtia, sillä postiluukusta tipahti posti. Huokaisin ja nousin sohvalta, mennen sitten katsomaan mitä postimies toi tullessaan.

"Hei sinne kotiin!  
Kiirettä on pitänyt koko ajan, moni mies on jo kaatunut tähän sotaan, mutta minulla on kaikki kunnossa. Kuulin että pian pääsisimme kotiin, mutta varmuutta asiasta ei ole. Täällä alkaa epäillä kaikkea, mutta ainut asia mitä en ole epäillyt hetkeäkään, on se että minun on elettävä jotta pääsisin takaisin ja näkisin sinun olevan onnellinen. Feliciano, pidä huolta itsestäsi jotta minulla on syy palata kotiin!  
Niin ja löysin tämän valkoisen liljan ja ajattelin että ehkä sitä tarvitaan kotona enemmän toivoa tuomaan. Olet rakas.

Ludwig."

Istuin sohvalla, kädet täristen ja kyyneleitä pidätellen. Kukka oli toisella kädelläni ja toisessa oli kirje. Ludwig… Hän oli kunnossa. Hän oli elossa! En kyennyt enää pidättelemään kyyneleitäni joten ne alkoivat vieriä poskiltani kohti lattiaa. Hän oli kunnossa ja tulisi pian kotiin. En kuitenkaan vielä tiennyt, että Ludwig oli jättänyt jotain tärkeää kirjeestä pois.

* * *

**Eli tällainen alku. Huomaatte kyllä miksi pätkäsen sen tähän kohtaa, kun jatkatte chapterien lukemista, sillä sitten siitä tulee yhtenäinen tarina. Mutta enempää en nyt sanokkaan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitä tähän voisi sanoa? Tämä on tarinalle jatkoa, jonka laitan kokonaan tänne nyt. Lukekaa eteenpäin tuli eteen mitä tahansa, muuten saatatte missata jotain!**

* * *

Muutama viikko kirjeen tultua siivoilin taloa. Oli hankala keskittyä siivoamiseen, mutta yritin tehdä edes jotakin hyödyllistä. Kuitenkin kuulin jonkun tulevan pihaan ja katsoin ikkunasta ulos ja näin mustan auton. "Ludwig!", huudahdin ja pudotin lautasen jota olin pesemässä, altaaseen, juosten sitten ovelle.

Avasin oven ja katsoin kun vaalea hiuksien mies nousi autosta. Hänellä oli käsi sidottu ja pään ympärille laitettu side, mutta muuten hän oli kunnossa, ellei ruhjeita ja mustelmia laskettaisi. Pidätin henkeäni ja odotin, kun hän lähetti auton pois. Sitten, sitten juoksin hänen luokseen halaamaan häntä.

"Ludwig!" huudahdin ja melko varomatta hyppäsin hänen syliinsä, halaten sitten miestä. Kyyneleet putoilivat poskiltani ja kastelivat miehen takin, mutta en välittänyt siitä lainkaan. Eikä Ludwig välittänyt siitä.

"Lupasinhan tulla kotiin." Ludwig sanoi hymyillen ja laskien minut seisomaan omalla painollani. Ei hän kuitenkaan irti päästänyt, ehei.

"Voi luojan kiitos olet kunnossa! Olin niin huolissani sinusta –" aloitin, mutta mies hiljensi minut suudelmalla, joka oli pitkä ja kevyt. Lopultakin kaikki huoli ja suru oli poissa. Kyyneleet putoilivat maahan, vaikka silmäni olivatkin kiinni.

"Älä sano yhtään mitään. Mitään", Ludwig sanoi halaten minua. Hetken olinkin hiljaa ja katsoin häntä.

"Voi Ludwig… Minun oli niin ikävä", kuiskasin kun näin hänen kyyneleensä. Ei hän itkenyt juuri koskaan, ehkä nyt sitten ilosta. Olihan tässä muutama kuukausi, kun kumpikaan ei tiennyt mitään toisesta.

"Et arvaakkaan", Ludwig kuiskasi ja halasi minua uudelleen.

"Et arvaakkaan", hän kuiskasi ja itkin hänen olkaansa vasten. Hän oli kotona. Hän oli kunnossa ja kotona.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuten huomasitte, edellinen chapteri oli lyhyt ja tarkoituksellakin. Tämä sen sijaan on pidempi ja sisältää enemmän tunteita ja hahmon kuoleman! Ja jos ette lukeneet tuota, ei kannata tulla sanomaan ettenkö olisi varoittanut! Ja olen pahoillani jo nyt.**

* * *

Muutama viikko kirjeen tultua siivoilin taloa. Oli hankala keskittyä siivoamiseen, mutta yritin tehdä edes jotakin hyödyllistä. Kuitenkin kuulin jonkun tulevan pihaan ja katsoin ikkunasta ulos ja näin mustan auton. "Ludwig!", huudahdin ja pudotin lautasen jota olin pesemässä, altaaseen, juosten sitten ovelle.

Avasin oven ja katsoin autosta nousevia miehiä. He kantoivat mukanaan laatikkoa. Suljin silmäni ja otin tukea oven karmista. Näin ei voinut tapahtua! Ei voinut!

"Te olette Feliciano Vargas?", toinen univormuun pukeutuneista sotilaista kysyi. Nyökkäsin ja avasin silmäni.

"Olen minä…", kuiskasin pidätellen itkuani parhaani mukaan.

"Olemme pahoillamme, mutta Ludwig ei selvinnyt. Hän kuoli nopeasti saamiinsa vammoihin, joten hän ei kärsinyt lainkaan. Hän käski tuoda teille nämä. Osanottomme Vargas", toinen sanoi koulutetusti.

Enää en kyennyt hillitsemään itkuani, vaan kyyneleet alkoivat putoilla poskiltani kohti terassia. "Kiitos…", sanoin yrittäen olla vahva.

"Jos on jotakin mitä voimme tehdä, ilmoittakaa." Ensimmäinen sotilaista puhui ja sitten he lähtivät. Suljin silmäni ja yritin herätä tästä pahasta unesta. Muuta tämä ei voinut olla.

Koska tämä ei ollut unta, menin sisään ja laskin laatikon olohuoneen pöydälle ja istuin itse sohvalle. Sen jälkeen itkuni yltyi ihan kamalaksi, enkä saanut kunnolla edes henkeä.

"Hän ei voi olla poissa, hän ei voi olla poissa! Ei voi!", huusin itkuni lomasta. En enää koskaan tuntisi hänen lämpöä kehollani, en tuntisi hänen huuliaan omillani, en kuulisi hänen ääntään enää. En näkisi häntä enää.

"Lupasit palata! Lupasit tulla takaisin kotiin!", huusin laatikolle pöydällä. Kyyneleeni kastelivat kasvoni ja paitani, mitä väliä sillä enää oli? Kuitenkin, halusin vielä kerran tuntea hänen tuoksun, joten otin laatikosta Ludwigin vaatteet ja painoin ne syliini, haistaen niitä sitten.

Ne tuoksuivat häneltä edelleen. Hänen tuoksunsa… Jäisin ikävöimään sitä ihan kamalasti. Puristaessani vaatteita itseäni vasten, tunsin jotakin kovempaa takin taskussa. Avasin taskun ja vedin sieltä ulos mitä siellä olikaan.

_"Anteeksi._

_En tainnut selvitä kotiin. Mutta tiesin sen jo edellisen kirjeen aikana, mutten halunnut huolestuttaa. Tiedän että suret kuolemaani, älä kuitenkaan sure liikaa._  
_Elä elämääsi juuri niin kuin suunnittelimme. Olen kuitenkin luonasi, olen sydämessäsi._  
_Jos helpottaa, viimeinen asia mitä mietin, olit sinä. Mietin miten pärjäät ilman minua. Mutta pärjäät kyllä. Olet aina pärjännyt._

_Olen nyt paremmassa paikassa. Täällä ei ole kipua, ei surua. Täällä on hyvä olla ja odotan sinua täällä. Olen sinua vastassa kun tulet ja sitten olemme yhdessä jälleen. Ja kun se aika koittaa, olen ikuisesti kanssasi. Enkä jätä sinua koskaan. Minulle olit koko maailma, elämäni valo. Nyt sen valon tulee palaa entistä kirkkaampana kuin koskaan. Niin kauan kun elät, se ei tule sammumaan. Ja niin kauan kun elät, elän muistoissasi._

_Rakastan sinua. Nyt. Aina._

_Ludwig._ "

Hänen taskussa oli kirje minulle. Kirje minulle. Häneltä kirje minulle. Luin sen moneen kertaan uudelleen ja uudelleen, itkien entistä enemmän. Hän oli nyt poissa, eikä palaisi. Minun Ludwig olisi nyt poissa. Ja hän tiesi sen! Tunsin kuinka tajuttomuus meinasi viedä minut mukanaan, mutten suostunut siihen vielä. En ollut valmis menettämään tätä hetkeä. Halusin olla tässä ja nyt.

Kuitenkin oveen koputettiin, en mennyt avaamaan sitä. Siihen koputettiin uudelleen, mutten halunnut avata sitä. Istuin vain sohvalla ja itkin.

"Feli?", kuului ääni eteisestä. Se oli faratello, ja kerrankin hän ei ollut vihaisen kuuloinen.

"Voi faratello…", hän sanoi tullen viereeni halaamaan minua. Ja siinä samassa tarrasin häneen ja itkin hänen olkaansa vasten. Tietenkin hän tulisi kun tuntisi ettei minulla kaikki ole kohdalla.

"Kuule, ei hän kamala mies ollut. Hän… Hän oli sinulle hyvä. Ja hän teki sinut onnelliseksi. Muistatko kun hän vei meidät Saksaan, katsomaan millaista siellä on? Siellä hän sinua kosi, kun minä olin Antonion kanssa. Muistan kuinka onnellinen olit. Hänkin näytti sillä hetkellä olevan onnellinen. Ja muistatko kun olitte käymässä meidän luona Espanjassa? Hänellä oli niin kuuma, että meinasi pyörtyä. Muistat myös varmaan sen upean illan. Sinä iltana kaikki tuntui olevan hyvin. Viimeisen hitaan kappaleen aikana hän kävi noutamassa sinut luotani ja te tanssitte keskellä salia. Hän yritti näyttää vakavalta, mutta tosiasia on se että hän vain halusi olla kanssasi, eikä piitata kenkään mielipiteistä." Lovino kertoi silittäen selkääni samalla.

En tietenkään unohtaisi mitään tuollaista! Enkä mitään muutakaan. Itkuni tuntui vain yltyvän joten faratello oli hiljaa ja silitti selkääni hellästi.

"Muistat hänen hymyilleen usein. En nähnyt hänen oikeastaan hymyilevän aidosti muiden kuin sinun seurassasi.", veljeni kuiskasi vielä ja suljin silmäni. Sydämeeni sattui. Siihen sattui niin, etten tiedä kuinka kestäisin sitä.

Ludwigin hymy. Hän hymyili vielä kerran kun lähti, jotta muistaisin hänet siten. Mutta hän oli niin komea, kun olimme meren rannassa. Hän kääri lahkeensa ja meni kahlaamaan, minä tietenkin perässä. Ja kun kastelin hänet vedellä, hän hymyili. Hän hymyili kun olin kaatunut ja joutui katsomaan ruhjeeni ja laittamaan niihin laastareita. Hän hymyili kun näytin hänelle miten tehdään pastaa. Ja hän hymyili aina kun pelkäsin ukkosta. Hänen hymynsä rauhoitti minut.

Hän hymyili joka kerta kun tarvitsin häntä. Mutta nyt… Nyt hän ei hymyile, kun tarvitsen häntä. Kun eniten häntä tarvitsen.

* * *

**Mitään muuta en teille enään tarinassa kerro. Saatte päättää itse mitä Felicianolle tapahtuu. Ja kuten aiemmin sanoin pyydän anteeksi että kirjoitan vain ja ainoastaan ilkeitä ficcejä, en tiedä mistä se tulee, ehkä niitä on vain helpompi kirjoittaa :D**

**Mutta tosiaan nyt saatte heittää kommenntia tarinasta ihan miten tykkäätte, se oli sitten meinaan tässä!**


End file.
